thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
The caped vigilante Superman is widely regarded as one of the greatest heroes on Earth. Born as Kal-El on the doomed planet Krypton, he was rocketed to Earth where he was found by Kansas couple Jonathan and Martha Kent. Raised as Clark Kent, he spent his adolescence in obscurity. Biography Early Life Kal El was born on Krypton to Jor El and Laura he was sent to earth as Krypton was dying and it's government refused to believe that,His ship crash landed on Earth and he was raised by Jonathan And Martha Kent, farmers in Smallville, Kansas who named him Clark Kent and raised him teaching values and morals and hope. Clark discovered his powers, learned about his alien heritage and decided to move to Metropolis where he would be reporter for the daily planet alongside his love interest Lois Lane and his friend Jimmy Olsen. However he also became Superman, the world's greatest superhero. He fights for truth and justice against the likes of Darkseid, Parasite, Metallo, Brainiac, Doomsday, Bizzarro, Zod and his archenemy Lex Luthor and is the leader of the Justice League. The Darkness\Superman Issue 1 The newsroom is buzzing with rumours of Grasso versus Estacado in Metropolis. Lois is given coverage of the story while Clark gets a mouthful from Perry over his lateness and is awarded a 'filler' story as punishment. Clark and Lois leave the meeting and head to a supply room for a tender moment. As usual Superman is needed and off he flies into the sky. Estacado and his sidekick are sitting in a cafe watching as Superman arrives and stops two trains from colliding. Later, Superman reluctantly protects Grasso from Jackie's mob gunfire and then once gunfire has stopped tells Estacado to leave Metropolis. Estacado seems unperturbed asking why Superman would allow such villains like Grasso and his mob to take root in his city. He then offers Superman a deal - he'll offer a 'clean' self-contained mob where his deals would be contained to the criminal underworld and there would be no more gang wars and innocents harmed in the crossfire. All Superman would have to do is pretend the Estacado mob doesn't exist. Estacado envelops himself in a demonic armor and his slimy gremlins becoming The Darkness. He begins attacking Superman when it becomes clear Superman wants him and his mob out. Superman manages to fend off The Darkness but as he gains the upper hand a green energy fills the air and Superman realises another attacker is present and he is suddenly too week to fight. Grasso's hired hand Metallo has arrived to turn the tide and he has Lois hostage. The Darkness\Superman Issue 2 Superman is weakened by Metallo kryptonite heart. Jackie decides to stay back while Grasso and Metallo with Lois Lane escape. Butcher questions Jackie's to take no actions, but Jackie answers that he got a plan. Superman recovers and grabs Jackie by the throat. Jackie makes an offer to Superman to save Lois Lane in order for him to reconsider his earlier offer. Superman is reluctant at first, but ultimately gives him two hours to save her. At the Daily Planet, Superman is waiting for Jackie. Jackie returns Lois Lane to him and asks him to reconsider his earlier offer. Superman again denies the offer and the fights between them ensues. Jackie creates a darkling dragon and tries to eat him alive. One of the darklings warns Jackie about sun coming up and he decides to find someplace dark to hide for the day. Suddenly, Superman destroys the darkling dragon and as the sun rises, saves Jackie. Jackie accepting his loss, accepts to leave Metropolis for the good. At the Daily Planet, Lois tells Superman that someone killed Grasso and his entire crew, wiping out organize crime in the metropolis. Powers & Abilities Under Earth's yellow sun, Superman developed powers and abilities far beyond those of human. *'Superhuman Strength': He is more powerful than a locomotive; able to crush steel in his bare hands, hoist Jackie off the ground by the throat, and free himself from the body of a giant Darkling Dragon-beast. He is so strong his blows can easily shatter planets, and can move them singlehandedly. Though Superman's true strength is limitless thanks to the time he has spent under the Earth's yellow sun. *'Superhuman Speed': Superman's true speed is faster than light. He is able to quickly travel interstellar distances, throw objects to other solar systems in seconds, and dodge “reality-blitzing” missiles. *'Superhuman Agility': He can leap the tallest buildings with a single bound. *'Flight': Superman has the ability to fly. *'Telescopic Vision': He can see from miles away. *'X-Ray Vision': He can see through walls. *'Superhuman Hearing': Superman can hear far off sounds. *'Heat Vision': He can burn objects with his gaze. He used the full force of his heat vision to destroy a Darkling Dragon from the inside out. *'Invulnerability/Durability': Only magic, mystical powers, and kryptonite can hurt him. A red sun will deplete his powers. He is absolutely immune to all injuries known to man, from ballistics to powerful impacts to explosives. As well Superman has survived supernovas. Though Superman's durability has limits such as Doomsday beat him into a coma though he has overcome this, he still can be hurt. *'Healing Factor: '''Superman can heal from injuries at an accelerated rate. He healed after Jackie made his lip bleed. Superman's speed of healing and the efficiency depends on the closer he is to the sun. *'Sustenance: 'Superman doesn't need food or air to survive,he can live off solar energy alone,also he can't age, get drunk (or be affected by any other drugs) or even get ill (Unless Kryptonite or magic is involved). *'Telepathy Resistance: '''Thanks to Martian Manhunter, Superman has developed the ability to resist Telepaths or mind control though powerful beings can still overcome this. He also has immunity to Matter manipulation and reality warping attacks. Gallery JjRCO010 1468775259.jpg|Superman under his Clark Kent disguise. JjjRCO016 w 1468775259.jpg|Superman stopping a train. JjjRCO020 1468775259.jpg|Superman stopping the bullets. JjjjRCO003 w 1468775315.jpg|Superman weakened by kryptonite. de:Superman Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Immortals Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Jackie's Nemesis